This invention relates generally to the field of sports equipment for the martial arts, and more specifically to a martial arts belt having a pre-formed knot.
The traditional martial arts jacket is secured by tying and knotting an obi, which is a belt or sash worn around the waist. In the philosophy of the martial arts, the obi is not considered to be mere securement mechanism, but has many symbolic meanings. The color of the obi has great significance. Traditionally, in karate, a beginner would be given a white obi, which in time would become soiled from handling and use until it turned brown, and would become progressively darker until it turned black. Hence, the tradition of the three primary belt colors, white, brown and black, to designate the stages of learning.
Another symbolic aspect of the obi is the manner in which it is worn. One interpretation holds that when properly worn, the obi encircles the hara or tanden, which is the center of a person. The hara, a point about three inches below the navel, is thought in Zen Buddhism to be the center of the self, and symbolically the center of the cosmos, and chi, or the life force. The knot of the obi usually touches the hara. The length of both sides of the belt from the knot to the end must be equal, which is said to symbolize the equal development of man and body.
In order to tie the correct traditional knot in the belt, a precise series of steps must be followed. First the belt is folded in half with the ends together to exactly locate the center. The center is placed on the stomach. Both ends are wrapped around the waist and crossed in the back. The ends are brought around to the front, and the end in the right hand is crossed over the end in the left hand. The wearer then switches hands on the belt ends and the end in the left hand is slipped under both pieces of belt on the wearer""s waist. After tightening the belt, the wearer takes the end in the left hand and holds it in front of the body, and the end in the right hand is bent over the left. Then the end in the left hand is bent over the right hand end, up and through the knot, and the knot is tightened. The left and right hand ends should be equal in length.
An instructional course in the martial arts begins with a lesson on the proper way to tie the belt. For an instructor teaching martial arts classes to children, especially large classes, certain practical problems can arise with regard to the tying of the belt. Young children can find the proper belt tying technique difficult to master. Many instructors find that a significant portion of the entire allotted class time can be consumed before each child is able to tie the knot correctly.
Another problem with the belt is that the rigidity and width of the belt material can make it difficult to tighten the knot to a great degree. Consequently, the knot may become unraveled. Having the belt become loosened and untied during a match can create a dangerous situation because the participants may trip over the belt.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a martial arts belt means to quickly achieve the appearance of traditional martial arts attire by providing a self-fastening belt having a pre-formed knot which creates a facsimile of a traditionally tied belt.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a martial arts belt having a fixed pre-formed knot which creates a facsimile of a traditionally tied martial arts belt.
It is another objective to provide a martial arts belt having a fixed pre-formed knot which can be quickly fastened and unfastened.
It is still another objective to provide a martial arts belt having a fixed pre-formed knot which utilizes hook and loop fastening material to fasten the belt.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a martial arts belt having a fixed pre-formed knot which can be easily fastened by children.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a martial arts belt having a fixed pre-formed knot which cannot become loosened and untied.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a martial arts belt having a fixed pre-formed knot which can be adjusted to the correct size for the wearer.
It is yet another objective of the invention to provide a martial arts belt for use in a class environment which will enable students to quickly achieve a neat, uniform appearance.
In accordance with the above objectives, the present invention discloses a martial arts belt which is secured with hook and loop fastening material. The martial arts belt has a pre-tied knot which gives the martial art belt of the present invention the appearance of a martial arts belt which has been hand-tied in the traditional manner. The martial arts belt comprises a belt portion and a knot portion which are fixedly attached to one another. The belt portion has a first end and a second end, and a length sufficient to encircle the waist of a wearer at least one time. In a preferred embodiment, the belt portion has a length sufficient to encircle the waist of the wearer twice. The knot portion includes a centrally positioned knot and a first end portion and a second end portion depending freely from the knot. The first end portion and the second end portion are preferably approximately equal in length. The knot portion is fixedly attached to the front surface of the belt portion proximate to the first end of the belt portion.
The martial arts belt includes at least one securement means to fasten the belt around the waist of a wearer. The securement means can include a first securement means which comprises first and second mated portions of hook and loop fastening material (such as VELCRO(trademark)) which are respectively attached to the front surface of the belt portion proximate to the second end and the back surface of the belt portion substantially at the center of the belt portion; and a second securement means which comprise first and second mated portions of hook and loop fastening material which are respectively attached to the front surface of the belt portion substantially at the center of the belt portion and the back surface of the belt portion proximate to the first end.